


The Four Agents

by Rayne1drops



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Rank mode, Salmon Run (Splatoon), Turf War, clam blitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne1drops/pseuds/Rayne1drops
Summary: In Inkopolis square and Inkopolis plaza, 4 agents live together and do turf wars, rank mode and salmon run. And those agents are Agent 3, Agent 4, Agent 7, Agent 8. Each Agent has their specialty, Agent 7 loves salmon run while Agent 3 loves old fashion turf war. Each Agent comes from different backgrounds and lifestyles. Team Agents is the most powerful team in the whole world, rarely anyone beats them. Read along and watch the Four agents do all sorts of activities involving Ink and splatting each other. Will these Agents stay in perfect harmony? Will their friendship spilt after a certain Splatfest? Or will they stay together as best friends until the end of time?ON HIATUS BUT NOT ABANDONED
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 4 (Splatoon), Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), original character and agent 3, original character and agent 4, original character and agent 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Rising Up

Splatoon, the wondrous world of inklings and octolings . They can transform between humanoid and cephalopod forms at will. They frequently engage in turf wars with each other and use a variety of weapons that produce and shoot colored ink while in humanoid form, or swim and hide in surfaces covered in their own colored ink while in cephalopodic form.

**Agent 7 POV**

I am an inkling and my name is Agent 7. I go by 7 but my full name is Agent 7. 

We have a choice when it comes to our ink colour, and I have it orange. Every inkling is born with a certain hairstyle, it’s possible to change it but it’s painful. It’s like changing how your arm looks. 

Mine is the wave style, which flows on my left side. I have bright green eyes that compliments my orange hair. My skin is rather pale.

AxPny5Zg0aRIDnKKiIuzbtw8H9u1Bl7hIwGaExaCDTGhHmAIIkJigN9vRaJN

(^photo of Agent 7)

I tend to wear mountain noritamago and tights on most days, I only change my outfit when I have salmon run shifts. 

Speaking of salmon run, I absolutely love it. Mr. Grizz says I’m his best employee, which is amazing in my opinion. I tend to go in and help other Inklings with their shifts, sometimes I will do shifts by myself, but even I think it’s hard. I ask my friends, Agent 3 and 4 to help out sometimes, sadly they hate salmon run and never want to do it with me. Which I can respect, it’s hard for beginners. 

Also, sense Mr. Grizz loves me, he allows me to use any weapon I want. I use the Grizzco slosher. Out of all the special made weapons, this one is the best. It can destroy the salmonids in the matter of seconds and it can beat practically every boss.

At the start, I hated it and would only use the Grizzco Brella, but eventually Mr. Grizz told me to use the slosher and I never looked back. It’s definitely a hard weapon to use but once you master it, it’s amazing in salmon run. 

In normal turf battles or rank, I use the Tenta Camo Brella with ink mines and the ultra stamp. 

3 uses the Hero Shot Replica (From splatoon 1) and 4 uses the Hero Charger Replica (splatoon 2). 

In turf wars/rank, it's just the three of us. It sounds unfair but in actuality it isn’t. Every Inkling says our team is overpowered and we are too strong, and that’s just the three of us. Who knows what will happen when we find a fourth member. 

The three of us live in an apartment together. We all have our separate rooms etc. It’s a nice house, I like it. I rarely spend a lot of time in it anyway, I’m usually out in Inkopolis square doing something. 

Today, I woke up and did my normal morning schedule. I wash my hair, It’s important to never forget to do that. I ate breakfast and planned my day.

3 had to help Cap’n Cuttlefish with some octarians in Inkopolis plaza, a note explained what she was doing. 4 explained she was going to talk to Marie and Callie in octo canyon. That left me with nothing to do. 

Well that’s a lie, I can do some salmon run shifts or join random turf war battles. 

I finished my breakfast and wrote down the stages of turf war. 

While I was doing that, Mr. Grizz called me. 

I answered and heard a staticky voice. I knew Mr. Grizz is not a bear but rather someone speaking through it. I have never seen what he actually looks like but I respect his privacy. 

“AGENT 7!” 

“Hi Mr. Grizz, are you calling me for a shift for me to do?” I asked 

In his normal voice he explained, “Of course I am! This beginners crew keeps messing up and I’m trying to get my eggs and they're not doing their job. They don’t even know how to do anything! I have them a tutorial and everything, but nope. My eggs are gone….Agent 7, I know for a fact you are the best at slaying salmonids, I need you to help out this crew.” 

I sighed, “Mr. Grizz I have no idea why you need the golden eggs or anything like that, but I will respect it and I will help out that crew. What’s the stage?”

“Marooner’s Bay” 

“That level? The one with the rusty ship?” I grew even more excited every second.

“Yes, the ship one.” 

“Right, just give me 30 minutes to get to you and so you can drive me there...or erm how you do it.” 

“AMAZING! I’ll see you then! BRING ME MY EGGS!” 

He hung up after that. 

I quickly finished my food and got up from my seat. I turned off the lights and packed my bag. My bag has my phone, more food, water etc. 

I always found it funny that Inklings can drink water but we will die if we fall in it. I never know the science behind it, maybe I should ask Marina sometime. 

Oh yeah, I met Off The Hook before, they're amazing. 4 had some business with them when she retorted the Great Zap Fish. 3 and I got to meet Pearl and Marina. 

Once I finished packing, I swung my bag onto my shoulders and left my apartment, I locked the door and left.

When the three of us were choosing an apartment, we wanted one that is even length from Inkopolis square and plaza. 3 likes to travel there and talk to the people there, so we thought it was smart to have it like that. 

__________

It took me around 20 minutes to take the subway and to arrive at the square. I go through the building near the crust bucket, I have to go up stairs and through the door. 

The plaza is filled with Inklings, some were talking, some were walking around. 

My phone buzzed indicating it was the rotation for the new stages. Humpback Pump track and Inkblot Art Academy for turf wars, Port Mackerel and The Reef for Clam Blitz. 

I hope I could do some Clam Blitz with 3 and 4 later on, it’s my favorite rank mode. I like how it’s so similar to salmon run. Chaotic. 

I avoided the many Inklings who stopped to stare at me. I hated it. I know Team Agents is the strongest team, but I just hate being stared at. 3 usually tells everyone off, but she isn’t here right now. It’s just me. 

I rushed towards Grizzco Industries and walked in. 

The usual messy store front is here, stone flooring, metal pieces and items from the humans who died a long time ago. If it was up to me, I would have cleaned it all up. But of course I can’t do that.

The sewer grate was in the middle with Mr. Grizz on his usual platform- a cooler. 

“Ah you made it, come on, you got work to do.” I nodded and picked the radio up to get to the boat. 

Mr. Grizz has so much trust in me that he lets me pick “him” up. 

I go through the doors to the docks. The oddly shaped boat floated on top of the water. I saw four Inklings sitting on the ground in uniform. 

They saw me and stood up. I nodded towards them and climbs onto the boat with Mr. Grizz. I placed him at the boat controls and sat down watching the water. 

The four inklings trudge their way onto the boat and get their equipment ready. 

I tend to wait until I get to the stage to change into uniform. I watch the four inklings get prepared and fiddle with random items. Nervous was a understatement. 

I could tell they were happy I am helping them but they also look like they envy me. They probably wanted my strength for when it comes to salmon run or turf wars. Made sense why. 

  
  


After an hour trip, we arrived at the stage. I found it interesting how the water would go from clear to a murky green. Salmonids probably cause it anyway. 

Marooner's Bay features a large ship marooned on a sandbar. Its stern has three ramps down onto the beach where there are three piers on the starboard side. During low tide, a sandbar rises behind the ship, revealing a large ring of land and one smaller protrusion. This stage contains propellers  which we can use to power lifts that rise from the ground.

It’s a nice stage, it is always chaotic when it’s high tide. I don’t think I have ever had a shift of salmon run without it being chaotic. The salmonids are the stressful part.

Luckily, I can relax with this shift because the 4 other inklings are beginners, the quota is only 5 golden eggs or something per wave. Which is such a difference compared to my usual 20 golden eggs per wave. 

I change into my proper uniform and get my equipment, one of the inklings sits out while I join in with the crew. I left the control room and came out to the open part of the boat. 

The three looked at me with confused faces due to my Grizzco Slosher. I rarely see anyone use it so I see why they’re giving me looks of confusement. 

We get ready and Mr. Grizz starts the countdown. 

We squid jump onto the stage, the boats peak. I see the quota is 6 and the weapons. One has the Grizzco Charger and the other two has the Grizzco Brella. 

“Hey! It’s going to be fine! I’m here, call me if you need anything.” I gave them a smile of encouragement and the three looked more confident. 

“WE CAN DO THIS!” I yelled at them and they all gave cheers. 

“3”

This is going to be fun!

“2”

Golden eggs here I come!

“1”

No Salmonids stand a chance against us! 

“GO!”


	2. Marooner's Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salmon run and dialogue

_ Third-person _

Agent 7 nodded to the inklings and shook her Grizzco Slosher, some of the orange ink seeped off the edges and coated the metal flooring. 

The weapon has the ink bomb and sting ray as its sub and special. 

7 believed the stingray was the superior special compared to all the other ones in salmon run. It is easy to navigate and extremely powerful. When activated, it allows you to fire a continuous laser that shoots through walls. To balance this, its turning is slow and delayed by 0.7 seconds. Though the slight delay does not affect 7, she’s too used to it to see a difference. 

When not firing, the player can see silhouettes of opponents on the map as if thermal ink  was active, ostensibly for ease in targeting. The inkling can then continue firing.

The Sting Ray's laser deals 1.8 damage per frame while it makes contact with an opponent. While it has excellent range and can hurt people hiding behind cover, the beam is narrow and easy to evade. People using the Sting Ray can move normally while firing it, but they turn very slowly when doing so. After about three seconds, the Sting Ray's range gets larger and it moves even slower. This is reset after you stop firing or turns into a squid. 

Because of this, 7 devotes herself to using the sting rays. The splashdown, bomb launcher and inkjet are powerful but can any of them defeat the most annoying boss of all salmonids? 

No, they cannot. The Flyfish. It’s a type of Boss salmonids  that hovers in the air using two jet packs. It attacks using squid -seeking missiles that work similarly to the Tenta missiles  special.

Sure, the Flyfish is easy to take down, a splat bomb  must be thrown and explode in each of its packs. But if you ignore it and focus on another boss, the tenta missiles pile up. Making it extremely hard to avoid getting splatted. 

The splashdown can take them down, however, it needs to hit the inside of the pack, requiring an activation from above the said pack. This is a risky move because touching the Flyfish’s hitbox is extremely damaging.

Aimi ng directly at its cockpit with the Sting ray  or Grizzco Slosher, it defeated it instantly. 

The Grizzco slosher can one-shot all of the bosses, making it the best weapon. 

7 knew the other inklings had the ink bombs and the splashdown, bomb launcher and inkjet. She just didn’t know who had it exactly. 

Once the timer finished counting down, it was a mad rush. The three inklings went ahead of the boat inking the turf. The Grizzco charger user jumped off to the right side with the sandy beach. 

7 stayed behind inking around the basket and making the pathways to it. The basket went up at the peak of the boat and Mr. Grizz ordered everyone to get his golden eggs. 

The agent responded with a short nod while the other three nervously said yes. Which was understandable. 

An air horn was blasted off in the distance, it never detailed where the salmonids were coming from but to tell you a boss came onto the stage. 

7 wiped her head to the docks on the left side and saw a horde of salmonids waddling onto the stage from the murky waters. 

She yelled this way to the other members and jumped to the docks below her. She splatted the chums, smallfries and cohocks she came across. 

The three other inklings appeared around the boat corner and started to splat them.

The salmonid boss-Maws submerged itself underneath the ground and jumped upwards after getting close to the two brella users. Maws can travel vertically, unlike other boss Salmonids  by scaling up and down walls. A circular icon indicator displays their attack position before they attack upwards from the ground. The two users started to splat at it, acting like that was going to end it, but they stood in the area of the icon, they were launched in the general direction of where a Maws emerged. 

7 face planted and swam in squid form to revive them from their own demise. In the grizzco manual it says, A small lure also indicates where a Maw is under the ink, allowing its prey to try to escape before being caught and splatted if they pay attention to where the lure is and if they are the target. The Maw uses sonar to detect the location of prey while it swims underneath the ink.

They’re beginners so they will have some troubles with some of the bosses. 

7 revived the two inklings and continued to splat the lesser salmonids. She decided to leave the Maws to the charger user because they had their bomb out to launch it into the lure. 

The other inklings grabbed the three golden eggs and brought them to the egg basket. 

Shortly after, a Stinger appeared near the beaches to the right of the basket, one of the brella users yelled this way. 7 followed the voice and helped defeat the boss once she got there. 

The Stinger's appearance strongly resembles Chum, but it has an added scope on its left eye. This scope is connected to a mouth nozzle for him to blow a deadly blast at the players. The Stinger is also known to stand on the top of a tower of pots and pans stacked on top of a stove burner. You can easily defeat it by splatting the pots, making it slowly lose them. 

7 left the golden eggs to the other inklings. She knew she would have grabbed one and got it into the basket but she decided against that. Letting them get the eggs themselves gives them experience. They wouldn’t learn anything if she did all the work. 

Once the three eggs were brought to the basket, the quota was met. 6/6. 7 noticed how the inklings sat down beside the basket and started to relax. 

7’s eyes twitched and she ran to them. “Hello! What do you think you’re doing?”

The inklings looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe that is why they keep on failing, they give up once the quota is met. They don’t realize the salmonids still come out of the water and only stop once the wave is over.

7 sighed, “Y’know, they still come” She pointed towards the lesser salmonids that were slowly walking up the boat outlet. “You’re not done until Mr. Grizz says so or when you squid jump.” 

The inkling’s eyes widen. They looked at each other and ran off into battle in their squid forms. 

7 chuckled and paced over to the next boss that appeared. The steelhead. it attacks by throwing bombs that grow from the top of its head. The bombs resemble green inflatable bags. The bombs instantly splat inklings , and the blast radius is wide-reaching compared to other bombs. Steelheads can be splatted by attacking their bombs to detonate them before they are launched. When the bomb blows before being launched, the Steelhead will be destroyed, and any Salmonids next to it will be splatted as well, including other Steelheads if they are clumped together. The bombs can only be harmed while on the Steelhead's head. The Steelhead moves very slowly, and will not start throwing bombs until close to an opponent. 

7 splatted and defeated the boss in one shot and allowed the inklings to grab the golden eggs. She finished off the lesser ones, slowly awning the timer to finish. 

Long story short, two more steelheads appeared and the charger user shot one of them down while 7 did the other one. 

After a couple of seconds later, the timer finished concluding the first wave. 

They squid jumped to the peak and started wave two, and ninety seconds later, wave three. 

Wave three and two were like wave one, normal bosses and salmonids. No event ones. 

Mr. Grizz was pleased about the quota being met each wave and getting a total of 17 golden eggs. 

7 smiled once they arrived back on the boat and congratulated the inklings on their successful job. She knew 17 eggs was fairly easy for her to complete but to have the feeling of helping a team get better, made her happy. 

She was making the world a better place splatting all of the salmonids. That’s what Mr. Grzz says anyway. 

* * *

After a long boat ride back to  inkopolis square, Agent 7 changed back into her normal attire and waved goodbye to the inklings. She placed her slosher in the captain's area of the boat and placed her uniform there.

She lifted Mr.Grizz from his podium and carried him back to Grizzco industries. She knew the boat would be fine unlocked at the docks because no one went near it. It was a rather sketchy boat decorated with green stains so she couldn’t blame who didn’t want to touch it. 

She opened the door to the building and placed Mr.Grizz onto his special cooler. 

“Thanks for ‘elping them out, they need’n the support”. The radio said in a staticky voice. 

7 smiled and nodded, “Of course, It’s my pleasure to help. It was fun to get my ink pumping” 

“That’s good to ‘ear, I might ask you for more help in the future, it seems more inklings are wanting to get hired and go shifts.” 

7 was surprised, “Really? I never thought anyone would want to do it, it’s a hard chaotic job. Maybe they don’t know what they're getting into.”

“Yeah probably, they must have seen off the hook talking about it and want to do some shifts. Marina and Pearl don’t even do any jobs anymore, they used to but not anymore.” 

7 nodded, “they’re busy with their music career so who could blame them.” Suddenly, her phone buzzed, notifying someone texted her. She ignored it, not wanting to be rude. 

“Well, who cares about them! I have you, my best profreshional. The greatest golden egg supplier” Mr. Grizz said pridefully. 

7 blushed in embarrassment, she hated when people complimented her, she would always blush in response. 

“Oh thank you Mr. Grizz” She pointed at the exit, “ I must be off now, someone texted me.” 

He gave a deep grunt as an answer, 7 waved goodbye and left. 

* * *

7 walked out and stood in a corner, she pulled out her squid shaped phone and swiped it open. The person who texted her was none other than Agent 4. 

Agent 4: Hey!!!!! Guess who it is!

Agent 7: Oh I have no idea, is it 4?

Ag ent 4: Yep!!!!

Agent 7: How’s Callie and Marie? 

Agent 4: They’re great!!!! I’m in octo canyon rn. 

Agent 7: How nice, I just got off a salmon run shift.

Agent 4: FUNNNNN I hate it but you know. 

Agent 7: well I’m probably going to go do some turf war or something. 3 is gone and you’re busy. 

Agent 4: No no no no! Don’t do turf war, you should come to octo canyon! Callie told me about this weird stage that Marina was perfecting. 

Agent 7: Really? Well now I’m curious, I’ll come in five. 

Agent 4: Great!!! Remember to go through the sewer grate beside Ammo Knights!

Agent 7: Yes I hear you, BRT

7 tur ned off her phone and tucked it into her bag. She walked towards the weapon store and where Judd and young Judd were sleeping. A sewer grate was instilled beside the store. 

7 looked around to see if anyone was watching her and once the coast was clear she went into squid form and slid through the metal. 

The nice part about squid forms, inklings are not affected by metal when in it. So she could go through it with ease. The science to it was unknown to her, but it’s something. 

* * *

A rough three minutes passed while she was navigating her way to octo canyon. It was rather hard to get lost though, still doable. 

7 blinked once she emerged from the sewers onto the concrete. 

Octo Canyon. 

She had been there once or twice in the past to say hello to Callie and Marie. However, she has never gone there in the need to splat octarians. Agent 3 and 4 have both faced the leader of the octarians in battle, 7 only seen him in his snow globe. 

Sp eaking of snow globes, 7 spotted DJ Octavio in his special little snow globe. Part of the glass was cracked and had a couple of bandages covering some of the main cracked pieces. 

7 had told the squid sisters to get him a new globe but they claim it is indestructible. This is false because he broke out of it in octo valley and caused Callie to become evil. 

If only some bandages are covering it, it makes you question if he’s going to break out of it again. 

7 took her sights off the leader and saw 4 talking to Callie and Marie near the oddly shaped house that had tons of random decorations. 

Agent 4 has the newer version hero suit and huge black shoes with orange outlines. 4 has short styled hair that goes up to the ends of her ears. Yellow ink is her main ink choice. 

4 looked at the sewer grate and saw 7. 

“7!!!!!” she yelled while running towards the orange inked inkling. They embraced each other and 4 lead 7 to Callie and Marie. 

Callie gave an extravagant wave towards 7 and motioned her to come over. Marie waved and twirled her umbrella. 

4 gave a toothy grin once they got to the music sisters. “Callie, Marie do you remember 7? She came here before but that was a while ago…” 

Callie tilted her head to the left and smiled after a few seconds. “Of course! Long time no see Agent 7!” 

Marie scoffed at her sister, “You forgot who she was didn’t you?” 

Callie hung her head low and frowned, “Maybe….”

7 disregarded what Callie said and went straight into asking about the stage. “So, 4 texted me saying that Marina is working on a newly developed stage, what do you know about it?” 

“Yeah!!! I’m curious about that as well.” 4 added

Callie and Marie gave each other a few glances and nodded. 

Marie began, “Exactly, Marina had asked me for ideas for a new stage. You know how she has some rather odd technology that is unique to the inklings, almost like the octarian technology we see in octo canyon. Anyway, I gave her some ideas, I told her to use the open ocean area near the mainland. The area with the weird human statue. I thought it would be rather unique to have a stage there. Fast forward a few days, she called me saying that the stage is built and now under construction. It’s not complete but you can go on it. As long as you tell me you’re going to explore it, you can use it for training but no four vs four people turf war.” 

The two agents gasped and started to get excited. They love to explore new stages that no one has used. New territory, new game plans, you name it. 

The two leaned forward, “Can we go see it!?” They asked in unison. 

Marie chuckled and Callie laughed, “Of course you can!” the black-haired one answered. 

The agents cheered and began to plan out what they were going to do. Once 3 is done with her trip to octo valley, they can train together. 

Marie quieted them down and told the Agents where the newly built stage is.

* * *

After getting the directions and talking to the squid sisters, they said goodbye and went through the sewer grate to  inkopolis square . 

They also learnt the new stage is called MC. Princess Diaries. A wonderful name and stage created by the one and only Marina. 


End file.
